Escape from Mars City
by Spartan152
Summary: Story of a lone marine during the Mars incident and his tale of pain and doom. surprise ending!


Escape from Mars City

Based on Doom 3

It all happened in a flash. I was chatting with my buddies when it happened. These… flying skulls went and phased through my buddies but missed me by inches.

They screamed in pain and fell silent. Moments later they jumped out of their chairs and advanced towards me. "Are you guys ok?" I asked, grabbing my pistol and flashlight.

They did not answer, but waved their arms towards me, looking for something to grab.

I fired my pistol at my sergeant's head, but he just recoiled and continued advancing, like the rest. I fired again, this time in the chest, and he fell.

The others shuffled closer, like zombies in those 1950 horror movies. But this was 2355.I fired at all of them, and as I did, each dropped.

Suddenly, I heard a transmission through my suits radio. "This is Master Sergeant Kelly. All marines are order to report to HQ to set up a defense. All marines get to HQ!" Mars City's Master Sergeant said. The rest was drowned out in static and the screams of men and gunfire.

I decided my best bet was to get to HQ alive. My route to HQ was blocked off by a passage outside the containment zone and out on the surface of Mars. I suppose that my suit would have enough oxygen to get me to the other airlock in time.

When I turned around I saw it. 6 ft. tall, with gray skin and 6 orange-glowing eyes, it loomed over like a demon from hell.

I looked for some sort of escape, but none came. The Imp picked me up and threw me onto the table where my friends and I had been sitting. I saw my sergeant's shotgun, and grabbed it.

It took 3 rounds to bring the thing down. After it died, I went to have a closer look. But, to my surprise, it dissolved. I shrugged and moved on.

2 zombies where ahead of me, 1 was much bulkier and had a shotgun. "Oh goody, they can shoot." I muttered to myself, pulling out my own shotgun, ready to beat the living snot out of the zombies.

The marine zombie yelled at the worker zombie to attack. I brought him down and he flopped over the edge of the railing. The marine zombie then came at me full force and attempted to melee me with the butt of his gun. I ducked and emptied a round into his stomach. He keeled over and I took his ammo.

The worker zombie had dropped something. It was a PDA. I download the data onto my own PDA. The worker's name was Marcus Lainlee. I looked for an audio recording and found on labeled Security Changes.

"This is Marcus Lainlee, Security Team One. My team and I found some interesting things down in the labs this morning. The bastard scientists were testing on one of their own men! We shut it down. When we released the man he bit my superior, who was supervising this patrol. The man was detained. We asked the scientists what the hell was wrong with him and they said we were going to get ours. Weirdoes. Marcus Lainlee, signing off."

So, there had been zombies before the skull attack? This seems like something the scientists had been planning for a while. But where did the imps come from? So many questions in my mind, but they will have to wait for later, since an imp could be behind me right now.

If only I knew how right I was. The imp sacked something white hot in my hair, and I found out it had been a ball of fire. Great. Fire wielding demons from hell. Lucky me. After dealing 6 shots into the demon I put the fire out. "I'll have to watch out more often."

Suddenly I heard moaning like no other creature I had encountered. A portal of fire opened at the end of the hall and I was sucked in.

When I woke up and I was in hell. I could tell by the river of lost souls.

Then, it came. It had to be twice my height. It had no visible eyes, but a torn face and bearing fangs as long as my middle fingers. It had a tanned skin, and had an elongated neck with no visible indentation where the neck met the head. It roared the sound I had heard on my way to HQ.

My only chance for survival was a Plasma gun. The Plasma Gun was devised to pack a white-hot punch ready to destroy all in its wake and I won't make it without one. But I saw marine zombies in hell. Just before the creature had come. Then, I saw a dead zombie still grasping its plasma gun.

I dived for it. The thing, demon, whatever it was, went for me. I knew I wasn't going to make it, but what the hell, still worth a shot. I touched it, and grabbed it. The demon then grabbed me. I planted the barrel of the gun at the demon's head, and said, "go to hell!" only to realize it was in hell already.

I dunno what happened to its brains, but whatever happened, it won't be getting up ever again. I kept the Plasma gun, because it could still hold some use on my way out of hell. Then, I could escape and warn Earth. The UAC (United Aerospace Corporation), who funded the Mars project, might not let me live long, but I don't care. I have to warn them, if I survive hell, at least.

Then, as more imps, and some four-legged bull-like demons charged at me, I felt an inclination to run for my life. I did so. Luckily, I noticed an imp coming through a portal. I didn't care where it lead, all I cared about was that I was out of hell.

I had pushed the imp with me, and when we left hell, I could see all sorts of places, like the White House, Hell, Mars Underground, and Mars City. We arrived at the beginning of Mars City.

I took down the imp with my plasma gun, and then opened the door to the hangar bay. There was a Phoenix Fighter, just waiting to be flown out of Mars City.

I heard a crack of bone and turned around. There, the most terrifying thing I had yet seen in this place was a slightly altered demon like the one I had seen in hell, one I nicknamed, the Hell Knight. It was 2 feet taller than the original, with green skin and covered in flame.

It let out a horrible roar and charged. I couldn't think. The only thing I could feel was fear! I fired a burst of plasma but it wisped away against the Hell Knight. It was too close for me to live much longer. I ducked, hoping to be able to save myself. Then the demon stopped, it's claws ready to kill. I looked behind it to see a lone marine, hardened to the core, with an odd ancient looking cube in his hand. I didn't mock it, for it had just saved my life!

"Who are you?" I asked, wondering how one man could bring down such a horrible beast. "It doesn't matter. Come on! Earth needs to be warned! Are you just going to sit there soldier?" the marine answered. We got on the fighter, and left Mars.

When we returned to Earth, we were praised for our work. Mars was eradicated, and the bad memories left behind. It was disturbing, having witnessed the evils and horror in one place. The marine I had been with had suffered much worse however. He had faced something he called a Cyber Demon, a monster of metal and flesh, 0 mercy.

Disturbances behind, we were given an honorable discharge and became friends ever since. Seth Greenfield, Signing out.

"Well that had to be the longest audio recording ever done on a PDA before." John said, putting his PDA away. "Well, he obviously never encountered half the crap we've dealt with. Not so much disturbin' any more, more or less a sport." John's captain, Cart Renegad said.

"Man, Europa is the crappiest ever. It's the Mars incident only worse! But like you said, more fun than disturbing. UAC has got to learn to heavily inspect this crap all the time! We don't even have the fuel to get back to earth!" "Quiet! I hear something!"

They both took out mini-guns and laid waste to the imp who had tried to sneak up on them. It was done with ease; both barrels were aimed towards its head.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! The little bugger just sat there and took it!" "You ever get the feeling we're doomed to live here, never finding home, dieing here?" "Never. Come on, I'm sure there's a pinky around here somewhere. Maybe we can get lunch?" "Eeeww. That ain't right."

Then the two marines, forced to bear the same burden as Seth, walked back into the Europa base, on Europa, a moon of Jupiter, ready to wreak havoc once more until Hell had finally decided they were not worth the trouble.


End file.
